


Intrepid

by Onghwangie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Gang Violence, Ongniel?, Other, guess who’s the endgame :-), ive tried, onghwang?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onghwangie/pseuds/Onghwangie
Summary: "All you have to do is to find him, kill him slowly and painfully.""And what if I couldn't get him?""Then he'll kill you instead.""Oh, please. As if anyone can touch me."Or so he thought.





	1. The interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in writing a fanfic. And I don't even know what I am writing. So please give some comments and thoughts on this story. And kudos would be nice too :)
> 
> Thank you in advance!

Seongwu sipped his cup of coffee as he eyed the person in front of him. He lazily glanced at his watch before turninh his attention back to the said person. When the guy didn't say anything, he nodded at his friends who lunged forward to the guy, smacking him at his face, producing a crack sound.

"You know, I like to keep this easy and simple."

He put his coffee down as he sauntered towards the guy. His aura screamed predator as he stood in front of  the guy, pulling his hair back harshly. His deadly gaze scared the guy to his core. Even his friends knew how ruthless Seongwu could be when he's in his certain mood.

"I'll ask you one more time. Who asked you to deliver the note?"

The helpless guy shook his head furiously. He was held tight by the rope that tied him to the chair, hurting him even when he moved a bit. "I swear I don't know. He just asked me to give it to you. I don't even know what the note was about! He - he was wearing a mask. And, he - he's tall! Yeah a - a mask and tall guy!"

Seongwu tsked before he punched the guy at his gut, causing him to spit blood.

"You know, my friends there have been dying to kill someone. Wait, scratch that. Killing is too nice. They have been dying to torture someone."

He said while gesturing his head towards the said friends behind him. His friends, Jihoon, picked up a blade and ran his finger at the blunt side and Woojin cracked his knuckles while grinning sinisterly. He shivered at the both guys before he turned towards his victim.

The guy widened his eyes as he stuttered. "Who - who are they? And who the hell are you?!"

Seongwu stood up straight while picking his ear with his little finger. He eyed the guy in disgust before he tilted his head in a bored manner. "You know what, you're useless. I'll leave you to play with, _the pink sausages_." The guy's eyes almost popped out at the name of the infamous duo among the underground.

"And for me, I'm your worst nightmare, _Wolf_."

The guy let out a scared sound at his name. Wolf, who doesn't know him, although no one knows who they are in real life. He's one of the scariest member in the gang world, along with the Pink Sausages. They were often tasked in interrogation and combat hand to hand, with Seongwu's skill with guns and Jihoon and Woojin as the strength powerhouse.

Actually, their whole gang was well-known and afraid by the other gangs. The Dragon Hunter, was the most powerful gang in Seoul and already took over some other places such as Gwangju, Daegu and Masan. Their main members were the best in their department, therefore producing a really powerful gang. They also managed to recruit almost 100 people into their gang. 

But lately, a gang that came from nowhere decided to mess with them. The leader sent them threatening notes, and also some teasings. Not that they were scared of this group, but they just want to stop the other gang's supid game. That particular gang was rumored to come from Busan, that's the information they got. They've managed to catch some guys who they believed to be the members of the gang, but only to feel disappointed.

Apparantly, the other group was really good in hiding.

Seongwu turned to his companions and said "Finish him. Do whatever you want." before he walked out of the room. The demonic duo grinned as they nodded towards the elder.

"Bye hyung! Take care!" Woojin shouted towards the other guy, which seemed not suitable considering the situation they were in.

"Now, where were we."

 

*************

 

Seongwu was lazying on the couch when the pink sausages walked into the living room one hour after the interrogation. "You're done?"

Jihoon plopped himself beside the elder as he snuggled against him. "He's boring. We finished  him quickly." He pouted as he said that. Woojin sat on the other side of the eldest and stole his drink. Seongwu let him do that as he had no energy left to bicker with that kid.

"Are you staying here tonight, hyung?"

Seongwu hummed before he shook his head. "Nah, I need to return to my dorm. Still got truckloads of assignments waiting for me." He said while patting Jihoon's head on his chest. "How about you guys?"

Woojin chuckled at that. "Same. Can't believe we are in a gang yet still have to go to college as other normal people."

"Well, being in a gang also requires some brains, you know." Jihoon snickered.

Most of their gang members are still in college and high school. Both the two Park were in their freshman year while Seongwu was a sophomore as well as their right hand man, Hwang Minhyun. Their other hyung, Sungwoon and their leader, Jisung were already out of the hell hole. As for their youngest member, Jinyoung, was still in his senior year of high school.

 

Seongwu snorted suddenly. "You know, I need to stop myself from bursting into laugher everytime I told people your name. Like really, who would name themselves as Pink Sausages in gangs?"

Jihoon smiled smugly while Woojin cackled. "Hey, it's a great name. Like they may look down to us when we told them our name, but once we play with them," Woojin didn't finish his sentence, already knowing the full senctence.

Jihoon giggled as Seongwu pretended to shiver. "You guys are scary. Stay away five feet from me." He said teasingly while Jihoon snuggled further onto his chest. 

Seongwu hummed. "I prefer calling you guys two Park, tho. Feels more suitable in such - situation."

Woojin rolled his eyes. "Me and Jihoon stucked together most of the time. So if there is a duo called Two Park, of course they would have suspected us."

The eldest just nodded while running his hand through Jihoon's hair.

 

When a comfortable silence wrapped around them, the door opened and walked in the rest of the gang members. Sungwoon and Jisung greeted the guys while Jinyoung walked in looking half dead and Minhyun entered with a coat hung over his shoulder, looking graceful as ever. Seongwu would be lying if he said that he didn't like the image of the said guy.

"How's the interrogation? Got anything from him?" Jisung asked as he leaned against the sofa.

Sungwoon and him just came back from a meeting with another gang leader, their sunbae, which was more powerful and respected among the gangs. Minhyun just came back from meeting his electronic supplier. He was thinking of installing new security system at their base while Jinyoung probably just came back from his high school group discussion.

Seongwu shook his head disappointingly. "That man is useless. He only said that the guy wore a mask and tall." 

Jisung scowled at that. Before he could say anything, Minhyun cut the leader. "It's okay. I'm sure we'll find something soon." He said as he dropped himself beside a knocked out Jinyoung. Minhyun always play the optimist role in the group, providing some sense of calm in the group.

Seongwu raised an eyebrow towards the maknae. "Wow, high school surely took more energy from him than doing the gang activities." He said and was answered with soft laughters.

They were all indulged in their own activities, keeping the atmosphere comfortably quiet. Not long after, Seongwu nudged Minhyun with his foot while the latter swatted his foot away and brushed his pants. Then he raised his eyebrow towards the former, asking ' _what_ _?'_

"You're staying here tonight?" He asked and was Minhyun replied by shaking is head.

"Come on. Let me take you to the dorm."

He gently pushed Jihoon that was still snuggling against his chest while the younger then gave him a look.

"What?"

Jihoon crossed his arms as he glared at his hyung. "You never offer to take us to the dorm." He huffed and nudged Woojin, asking for a support while the latter nodded instantly.

They eyed the elder who rolled his eyes obviously. Seongwu stood and walked over to where he threw his coat away. Then, he slung the coat over his shoulder with Minhyun doing the same.

"Sorry kids. We're adults and no kids are allowed."

He said and managed to barely avoid a cushion pillow that was thrown by an angry Jihoon. "Excuse you! We are adults already!"

 _Cute_. Seongwu thought as he grinned and pinched both of the 99 liners' cheeks. "Aww I'm sorry kids. Maybe I still see you guys as the pitiful kids who came here for the first time."

Woojin swatted his hand away and gave a swift punch towards the teasing hyung, not too hard, though. "Fuck off, that's years ago." The former hyung sucked in deep breath. _Never underestimate the demonic duo's strength,_ he thought.

Jisung who was watching the scene in front of him with a smile, tsked at the younger. "Language, Park Woojin."

"Oops, sorry. Fuck off, Seongwu hyung."

"You know, I'm glad to know that I've trained you two to become this strong."

 

Seongwu walked away cheerfully while shouting, _don't worry! You guys are still my favourite babies!_ Minhyun rubbed both of the younger ones' heads while giving a sweet smile. "See you guys later." And then followed the loud friend towards the car.

************

"So..."

Seongwu drawled while grinning at the other boy. They were standing in front of the latter's room, with Seongwu's hands in his own pockets and the latter's rolling his eyes.

"Come here."

Their mouth interlocked as Minhyun snaked his arms around Seongwu's neck while the other guy took his hands off his pocket and placed on the others' hip. His grip was strong, as if he was telling the guy to not go away. After a while, his hand slipped under the elder's shirt, caressing his abs. Their tongue were fighting for dominance before Seongwu bit Minhyun's lower lip lightly, producing a shaky gasp. They separated for a while to take a breath with their foreheads still touching.

"You know, this is so unfair." Seongwu stated, his heavy breath hitting the other's mouth, sending a shiver down Minhyun's spine

"Your work only requires you to stay indoor but then you still got a better body; my favourite chocolate abs." He moved and kissed Minhyun's jaw, trailing towards his neck while the latter leaned his head sideway, giving more space for Seongwu's kisses. He curled his hand around the younger's nape while other hand was placed around his hip.

"Yeah but your jobs give you a lean body that can drive me crazy."

Seongwu chuckled as he moved away for a while. He brush the other's bang to the back as he look into the his eyes. "Of course you do."

Before he could continue his work on Minhyun's neck, the door opened and both guys reflexively jumped away from each other. Their heads snapped towards the person standing at the door, who was looking at them embarrassingly. There stood Seongwu's roommate, Daniel, who looked at them with red face.

"So-sorry. I thought I heard some noise outside."

"Daniel? What are you doing here?" Seongwu asked after he composed himself. He ignored his flushed appearance and turned to his roommate. He knew that his roommate was friends with Minhyun's roommate but right now was already way past midnight. He should be inside his room.

Daniel scratched his head. "There are some bugs inside our room. So I stayed here with Jaehwan for a while." He answered bashfully as he rubbed his nape. The said guy, Minhyun's roommate, Kim Jaehwan, poked his head from the door.

"Yeah. That guy's big but still scared of some bugs. And I'm too lazy to kill anything right now."

Seongwu chuckled. "Well, you're lucky your knight in shining amour is here. Come on, let's go to our room." He drapped his arm around the younger's pacific-ocean-wide shoulder while the younger placed his arm around the elder's waist.

Seongwu bid Jaehwan and Minhyun some goodbye, and good night before he sent a look towards his same age friend and walked away. Minhyun's gaze was on his friend's arm on Daniel's shoulder and moved to the arm around his waist. He sighed with some weird feelings inside him.

"Hyung? Are you coming inside?"

Jaehwan opened the door wide and gestured for the other guy to come inside. Minhyun shook his head to throw away his weird thoughts. He sure needed some rest, that's why his thoughts flew to somewhere weird.

"Yeah, coming."


	2. The note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yo my babies. What’s up?”
> 
> Before either of the Park could reply, a voice interrupted them. 
> 
> “Hyung, you keep calling them as your favourite babies. Then, what does it makes me?”
> 
> Seongwu turned excitedly towards the voice as he shouted “Jinyoungieeeee!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect some grammar errors since English isn’t my first language. By the way this is just a filler chapter and there’s a hot scene at the end. Feel free to skip it if you’re uncomfortable. Anyway, enjoy.

Every conversations were hushed as soon as Seongwu and his friends stepped into the college's gate. Needless to say that his group of friends were the most popular in their college. He walked side by side with a princely Minhyun on his right and a smiling Daniel on the left. Behind them, Woojin and Jihoon walked while goofing around, charming every noonas there. Jihoon winked at a random girl which caused the girl to froze and dropped her books onto the floor. Woojin then grinned and nudged him with his elbow, saying how he broke the girl. Well the truth is the squad didn't need to try hard to appeal themselves and already had everyone fall on their knees for them.

 

Rumours said that every students in the college would have at least a tiny bit crush on each of them, which was denied strongly by a certain boy named Park Jihoon.

 

"No! I completely disagree." He said as soon as they sat at their usual spot in the cafeteria in the morning. The other guys looked at him questioningly.

 

He tapped his chin with his finger, acting like he’s thinking. "I mean, look at Woojin. Who in their right mind would fall for him?"

 

The said boy gasped exaggeratingly as he pointed at the former.

"I can't believe the betrayal! But hell, everyone would fall for me once i show them my charming point." He said as he brushed the invisible dirt on his shoulder.

 

Minhyun raised his eyebrow sceptically while Seongwu and Daniel grinned. "And that is..?"

 

"My snaggletooth."

He flashed a smile that showed his snaggletooth towards Jihoon while the latter then shrieked and pushed the guy away, falling helplessly onto the floor.

"Get that away from me. You sucks!"

Woojin stood up back cooly with Daniel’s help. He then smirked at the boy that pushed him as he sat on his seat back. "Well that's not what you said last night."

Jihoon turned beet red and opened his mouth to let out a retort, only to close it immediately. The other guys shouted at Woojin and Seongwu clumsily threw his napkin hitting the younger on the face, dropping onto his food. "No! My babies were no longer innocent! They are corrupted!" He exclaimed dramatically.

 

Woojin tsked as he removed the napkin, continuing to eat his food unfazed. He then threw a pointed look at Seongwu while pointing with his spoon. "Hyung, don't act like you've never done this. I know what you've been doing with Minhyun hyung behind our back. Poor Daniel hyung has to act like it doesn't affect him."

"Yah, Park Woojin!"

This time, it was Minhyun whose ears were as red as tomato who responded by throwing the napkin at the youngest while Daniel and Seongwu gasped. Daniel squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as Seongwu gave Woojin an accusing glare.

 

"I should have disowned you when you were younger."

 

Jihoon shook his head at the scene in front of him. "My reputation will be tainted if I stick with you guys." he ignored Seongwu's 'hey aren't you on the same embarassing level as us?' and took his bag, bidding goodbye to the wonderful hyungs, before yelling at Woojin to vacuum off his food so that he would move faster or else Mr. Kang will chop off their head for coming late.

 

**************

Seongwu walked out from his Advanced Math class that drained his energy after two hours. He couldn't simply fall asleep in the class since he has an image to keep, which sometimes he wished he didn't have. Minhyun sneaked out 10 minutes before the class ended saying that he need to do something, which Seongwu replied with ' _the only thing you need to do is me._ ' and was given an unamused look by the former.

He reached at his locker after a tiring '3 minutes of waving and smiling charmingly' walk, opening his locker when he spot a folded paper with a snake logo. He immediately recognized the logo and anger rose inside of him as he snatched the paper.

'Come to the Octagon this Friday night. I hope to see you guys, the Pussy Hunter.'

Seongwu alsmost ripped the note due to his anger but was distracted when someone called his name.

"Seongwu hyungg!!"

He turned his head to where the voice came from and spotted Daniel jogging towards him while smiling brightly. The previous anger dissipated from him and he schooled his expression back to normal as he stuffed the note into his pocket. He noticed how everyone cooed at how cute Daniel is and how they envied their bromance, which he rolled his eyes at. 

Daniel eyes somehow caught Seongwu stuffing something into his pocket and knitted his eyebrow.

"What's that?"

Seongwu shook his head as he closed his locker and turned to the younger while faking a smile. The younger seemed to believe it as he shrugged off the weird behavior. The former then pushed Daniel in front of him, guiding the younger away from the locker, towards the entrance of the college. 

“Aren’t we gonna wait for Minhyunie hyung?” 

Daniel asked while straining his neck to turn towards Seongwu who was still walking behind him with hands on the younger’s shoulder. Seongwu really didn’t want Daniel to see his face right now since he still couldn’t calm himself down so keep his hands on the wide shoulder, making the younger unable to glance at his face.   

“He told me to just meet him at the cafe. He got something to do just now.”

They were going to their usual hangout place every time after classes ended for the day, which is a cafe located few minutes away from their college. They couldn’t miss eating at the said cafe after a tiring day and besides, the owner was already familiar with them. Sometimes he gave them free drinks or free desserts, according to his mood. 

When they entered the cafe, they spotted the Park duo already seated at their usual seat, bickering as usual. Jihoon seemed to glare at Woojin as the latter cackling, causing Jihoon to stuffed  the cupcake in his hand into the younger’s mouth, smudging the frosting on his face. Seongwu looked with amusement and decided to interfere before they killed each other. 

“Yo my babies. What’s up?”

Before either of the Parks could reply, a voice interrupted them. 

“Hyung, you keep calling them as your favourite babies. Then, what does it makes me?”

Seongwu turned excitedly towards the voice as he shouted “Jinyoungieeeee!!” 

Jinyoung walked towards them with a usual charming Minhyun behind them, as grace as ever. Seems like Minhyun went to pick up Jinyoung at his school first and brought him here. Not that Jinyoung never hang out with them. 

“Of course you’re my favourite dongsaeng!” Seongwu blew a flying kissed towards Jinyoung who snorted ungracefully.

Minhyun stopped when he spot Woojin with frosting or cream on his face. Being the guy that’s obsessed with cleanliness and neatness, he said in his strict voice, which gave a warning not to disobey him. “Woojin, go and wash your face.”

Woojin whined but he knew better than to do against the elder’s words. He stood up and pulled Jihoon with him who was surprised at the sudden action and brought him to the toilet. The other older guys watched in amusement. 

“Well, I hope they’ll do nothing explicit.” Seongwu said and laughed afterwards.

 

After they had ordered their usual dishes, both Parks came back to the their table with swollen lips and wrinkled shirts, also Seongwu noticed that their hair seemed different than before. He rolled his eyes and said “We’ll just pretend that we don’t know what you guys were doing in the toilet for 15 minutes.”

Jihoon as usual turned red while Woojin gave his annoying smirk. “Jihoonie just help me cleaning the frosting. Nothing else.”

The older guys plus Jinyoung sighed at that.

After they had done ordering their food, Minhyun's eyes darted towards Seongwu for a while, seeming to catch something before he turned towards Daniel who seemed in daze. “Daniel?”

Daniel snapped out of his daze as he looked at Minhyun. “Yes, hyung?” 

“Can you do me a favour?” When the younger nodded, he continued. “Can you please adjust Seongwu’s car that I’ve parked down the street. I’m afraid that it’ll block the street and his car got clamped.”

Of course the younger never said no to his hyungs so he took the car key and walked away. 

Minhyun then turned to his members who looked at him confusingly before he stared at Seongwu who was raising his eyebrow. He ignored Jinyoung’s ‘ _but hyung you’ve already parked the car properly_.’

“I know that something happened and now that Daniel’s not here, spill it out.”

Seongwu watched Minhyun in awed for a moment. That guy had never failed to amaze him. How the other boy knew him so well that he knew there’s something wrong gave him a weird feeling. But then he dismissed his feelings as quickly as it came. Of course, this is Minhyun. His best friend since he learned how to shoot. His best friend that knew him more than his own family.

He cleared his throat before he took out the note from his pocket. He then threw the note onto the table and his members gathered around Minhyun to read the note. After they’d done reading it, their expressions changed to serious. 

“These snakes really love to play with us.” Jinyoung commented blankly. 

Jihoon exhaled frustratedly. “I really hope we’ll find them soon. Can’t wait to skin them alive.” Woojin nodded agreeing the other boy as he glared at the snake logo. 

Minhyun who had been quiet before shuddered at his dongsaeng’s words. “For someone with that pretty face, you sure are scary.”

Seongwu hummed as he pocketed the note back. “We need to bring this to the base and show this to the hyungs.” Minhyun replied with a nod as he mumbled “yeah, tonight.”

The former then turned to him with knitted eyebrows. "Hey, when you sneaked out from the class just now, haven't you encountered someone weird?" He asked with that cute frown on his face.

Minhyun then poke the line on his forehead while shaking his head softly. "Unfortunately I didn't."

 

Before anyone could say anything else, Daniel returned and their conversations were cut off. “Hyung the car was parked perfectly. There’s nothing wrong with it.”

Daniel huffed as he sat on his previous seat beside Seongwu. The latter smiled softly then patted his head and gave him some ‘thank you, niel-ah.’

Minhyun eyed the gesture for a second before he looked back  at the younger. He gave Daniel a forced smile which go unnoticed by everyone except the Park duo.

“Really? I must have forgotten about it. Sorry and thank you, daniel.” 

Daniel dismissed it with a smile and told him that he’s not mad at all. The conversations then moved to another topic and the day went on as usual.

 

************

//Extra\\\

Woojin pulled Jihoon into the toilet and when the latter stumbled in, he locked the door quickly. 

Jihoon huffed as he crossed his arms. 

“What now?”

He leaned against the wall while the younger stood in front of him, smirking. He took a step forward and Jihoon straightened his back, eyeing him carefully.

“You know, you look ridiculous with the cream on your face.”

Woojin trapped the other guy with both of his hands were on the wall. ”Well then, why don’t you be a responsible guy and clean the mess you make.”

He didn’t give Jihoon some time to reply as he dove forward, attacking the elder’s mouth. He immediately put his hands on the elder’s hips and pulled him to flush to his body. 

Jihoon felt himself relaxing in his touch, the usual effect that the younger had on him. He placed one hand on the younger’s nape and another hand lost in his soft hair, tugging it as they moved their lips.

Woojin bit his lips, causing him to let out a soft moan as he let his hand fell down to clench on to the younger’s shirt. He then nibbled the elder’s lower lip while his hand caressing his body. “Come on pretty boy, you know I love games and I know you love to play.”

“Well, you asked for this.”

Jihoon tugged his hair to pull him away and stared at the younger’s eyes that’s filled with lust. They had an eye contact with heavy breaths for few seconds before Jihoon leaned forward and licked the cream beside Woojin’s mouth. When the younger tried to chase his mouth, he quickly pulled away and glared at him. 

“Be patient. Or you’re not getting any.”

He walked forward, moving the other guy with him and stopped once Woojin’s back hit the sink counter. Woojin knew what he wanted and he hopped to sit on the counter. Jihoon stood between his legs as he placed his hands on his thighs. Usually Woojin was the dominant one but there’s nothing wrong with some changes sometimes. 

Woojin lifted his hand to put in the other’s hair and softly tugged it when he licked his chin. 

“You got creams here.”

Jihoon said and licked the cream on his nose. “And here.” Then he gave a long lick at the chin up to his mouth. Woojin’s breathe hitched as he tugged the elder’s hair harshly and growled. He then muttered “kinky shit” under his breath. Seemed like Jihoon enjoyed teasing the other guy so much, since their roles were reversed. 

After he licked clean all the cream on Woojin’s face, he peck his lips once before he moved apart to stare at him. Woojin’s eyes never fails to draw him in so he closed the distance and kissed him again. This kiss was different from the previous one. This one is less sensuous, just sweet and heart fluttering one. 

When they parted, Jihoon dropped his head on the crook of Woojin’s neck while the latter kept his hands around the elder as he placed his head on the other’s.

They stayed like this for a while with Jihoon soft kissing the latter’s neck as the other guy inhaled his hair scent. He then tightened his arms around the younger’s shoulder before he mumbled “we should go back outside.”

Woojin hummed as he loosen his grip and pushed Jihoon away reluctantly then hopped down the counter. He turned to wash his face properly with Jihoon doing the same. Once they’ve finished, they looked at each other in the eyes before breaking into a grin. 

“Come on.”

They both left with a question that lingered in their mind for a while now. 

‘ _What are we doing?_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I’m still an amateur. So who’s the snake??


	3. Midnight rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their midnight rendezvous last night, Seongwu thought that they deserved to relax their mind, away from their gang lives for a while. Therefore, he planned with the Parks duo to go to a picnic at Han river with his fellow members, not forgetting to invite Daniel along. 
> 
> It was all nice. Nice weather, nice moment, nice place, nice people. Until suddenly Daniel opened his mouth to ask a question.
> 
> "Hey, have you ever heard about gangs in Seoul? I've heard rumors about the Dragon Slayers or something like that yesterday and technically they had control on all parts of Seoul. How cool is that?"
> 
> Seongwu and Jihoon choked on their drinks as they coughed harshly while Woojin spluttered the drink inside his mouth to his side. Minhyun and Jinyoung were busy calming the two boys who previously choking, avoiding the question whereas Sungwoon simply gaped blankly.
> 
> Seongwu had managed to compose himself after he smacked his chest for a few time, taking in deep breath with Jihoon doing the same.
> 
> Daniel blinked at his friends innocently as he tilted his head to side. "Umm, are you guys okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at that I'm still not giving up on this story

Seongwu wished to die. He had never felt this stressed in his 22 years of living.

In his mind right now, he had jumped over his dorm building for a good few times already. Or maybe he can take his latest gun that he got from Jinyoung who met their supplier yesterday and try it on himself.

 

Currently, he was facing his laptop as he was doing his assignment on Physics, which made him wanted to rip his hair out. No, he was not being dramatic. I mean, have you ever done Physics before?

Despite being in an underground gang, he unexpectedly was an excellent student, and being the self-conceited he was, he claimed that he was actually a genius. This was supported by his good grade in every tests that he took in the college. Sometimes his friends would playfully say that he had cheated during exam, or that he was gifted, not studying much but still got a marvelous grade. But then Seongwu would accuse them to be jealous of him.

 

 "Those ancient people discovered these laws and principles and then we have to suffer, study about them. Wait until one day I discover a law and make sure every students suffer from having to study it." he rambled to himself as he drummed his fingers on the table. He should have listened to Minhyun to do his assignments early rather than spending most of his time on the shooting range but well, priorities. Despite being an excellent student, he always and would forever hate doing assignments.

His thought was cut off when there's a sound of someone entering the dorm - he didn't need to look back to know that it's his fellow roommate. 

 

Daniel walked over to Seongwu and stood behind him as he placed his hands on the elder's shoulders. The muscles tensed but soon relaxing when the younger massaged a bit. Seongwu let out a satisfied sigh as he leaned into the touch.

 

"Hey, niel-ah."

"Hyung."

 

Daniel smiled as he kept his fingers working on the other boy. After a few minutes, his hands went down to grab at Seongwu's slim and delicate hands. He remembered how his hyung’s admires had claimed that his hands are so pretty even when he’s seasoning the spinach. Their group of friends had decided to tease him after that by asking him to actually season the spinach one time when they were hanging out at their dorm.

 

He was snapped out from his daze when he heard the elder calling his name. Ignoring the series of _‘are you okay?_ ’ and ‘ _what’s wrong?_ ’, he then tugged the confused boy away from his study table and moved to the small kitchen in the dorm.

 

"I brought some food since I know that you probably haven't eaten yet." He said as he sat the elder down before he shuffled to the seat in front of him. "Come on, lets eat."

 

"Well I would blame the assignments for taking my time to eat." Seongwu said as he adjusted his chair.

 

"No hyung. You should blame yourself for not listening to Minhyun hyung to stop procrastinating your assignments."

 

Seongwu visibly pouted at his remarks. Tell him, which student doesn't procrastinate his work? Besides, it's not that Daniel knew about his other 'world'.

 

Daniel chuckled as he pushed a food container towards the older guy. "Eat."

 

The latter hummed appreciatively at the boy. He was too focused in his work that he didn’t realize that his stomach was begging to be filled with some food. Giving his dongsaeng a loud gratitude, he opened the container and the smell of the food hit him, making him drooling. As expected from Daniel, he bought the fried rice probably from his favorite restaurant down the street. 

 

“Thanmmyohuhs.” Seongwu tried to thank the younger with his mouth full but the latter simply chuckled as he put more chicken slices on his hyung’s plate.

 

”Eat slowly, hyung. You are going to choke at this rate.”

 

As they were eating while chatting about the small things, Seongwu's phone on his bed rang which make him groaned with his mouth full. Who in the world would dare to disturb him eating. Daniel raised an eyebrow when Seongwu didn't make a move to get his phone.

 

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" 

 

"Let it be. It's probably Jihoonie or Woojin trying to disturb my night." He waved him off but the younger looked unamused.

 

"What if they're in trouble?" Daniel asked casually as he played with his chopstick.

 

Seongwu sighed but then he stood up lazily as he knew that there's no point in arguing with Daniel. He walked over to where his phone was and answered it nonchalantly.

 

"Oh, Woojinie. You better have a nice reason to call me right –"

 

"Hyung, we need your back up. Come to the alley behind Zouk club right now. I have a game for you. Is that nice enough of a reason?" Woojin's deep voice cut him off in an indecipherable tone. Before he could reply or at least react to the younger's words, the guy on the other line had hung up the call.

 

 _Rude_ , Seongwu tsked internally but he managed to pick up the situation at least.

 

The ‘game’ in Woojin’s context had never been a real innocent, normal game. But instead it involves with danger, weapons and lots of blood. Therefore, he knew better than to move slowly so he rushed to his closet to take out a black sling bag before dashing to the front door.

As he bent down to shove his feet into the shoes, he took a moment to glance at Daniel who was completely baffled at his sudden rush, watching him confusingly.

 

 "What's wrong? Is Woojinie in trouble?"

 

Seongwu ignored the question as he adjusted the sling bag over his shoulder. "Niel-ah, I might not coming back tonight. So lock the doors and take care of yourself, okay?"

 

He immediately bolted out from the dorm, barely hearing Daniel protest saying “hyung, I’m not a kid!”

 

 

Seongwu jogged to his car before he opened the door and threw the bag onto the back seat. He took his place behind the steering as he cracked his neck.

 

"Well, here goes my peaceful night."

 

 

******

 

Stopping his car a few meter from the club, he immediately grabbed his bag on the backseat. Before he went out from his car, he dug inside his bag to take out some weapons. Jinyoung had provided the bag complete with various weapons that would help him in a certain situation, like this one. 

 

He slipped a curved dagger and a pointed blade into the small pouch hanging at his hips, just in case the two Park need it. Then, he slipped his own gun into the holster.

 

 

When he arrived at the alleyway, he saw that Woojin and Jihoon were standing back to back as there were around six people surrounding them. They seemed no to notice him yet.

 

”So, where’s your supposed-to-come friend? Scared enough to face us?”

 

Seongwu could hear one of the guys that surrounded his dongsaengs asked and he rolled his eyes annoyingly. He would make sure to use that words later.

 

“Someone’s looking for me?”

 

All head was turned towards him as he stepped into their view. The malicious smirk in his face grew wider when he saw the alarming expression of the opposite gang. Yep, they better be scared. 

The men surrounding the two Park immediately dispersed and stood behind the acting leader, who looked at him up and down.

 

“So, you guys only call for one backup? Hah, you’re so gonna crushed.”

 

Seongwu ignored his remark as he approached his fellow fighters. "Hey kid, miss me?" He asked playfully while ruffling Jihoon's hair who glared at him as he swatted his hand away. While teasing the younger boy, his eyes subtly checked out the opponent gang. The newcomer noticed the tattoo on the their wrists, the image of a circle and triangle overlapping with a sword in the middle. The Cirgwords. He snorted internally when he recognised the other gang. The rookie gang trying to show their fangs, eh?

 

“Actually, they don’t even need me to fight you guys. But then I’m already here, so better make use of my time.” His smirk did not falter when their supposed to be attacker growl loudly.

 

“Say, why did you block my dongsaengs’ way? I don’t think they had done anything wrong.”

 

The leader squinted his eyes towards Woojin who had a poker face. His stance relaxing visibly as soon as Seongwu had arrived. Sure, Jihoon and him are good in hand-to-hand combat but then fighting with six people were quite impossible to leave without a scratch. Jihoon scoffed when no one answered his hyung's question so he opened his mouth to answer it. "Hyung, they suddenly blocked our way when we were just walking –“

 

”hush, Park. I’m asking these guys, not you.”

 

Jihoon momentarily pouted as he glared at his hyung for cutting his words. Woojin saw his pout and rolled his eyes as he jabbed his elbow to the other’s side. He gave him a look saying ‘focus’ and the other Park dropped his pouting, but still crossing his arms.

 

“So are you gonna answer the question?”

 

A guy with a scar at his eyebrow, who was standing beside the leader scoffed as he stared at Seongwu. The leader ignored the guy as he smirked, trying to intimidate the others. "Well, we were bored and your boys here just happened to pass by here."

 

Seongwu sighed as he relax his stance. He eyed his two members who shrugged at the leader's words. "if only you know who they are," he gestured towards the two Park beside him, "You might want to not be near them at all." 

 

One guy snorted as he slung his arm around one of his member. “You mean we –“ he gestured towards his members, “would be afraid of these pretty boys who would likely be in high school?” 

 

Jihoon almost lunged forward at his statement, if not for Woojin’s hand that immediately grabbed his elbow - as if he knew that the other would lose his shit. Woojin held himself from facepalming at his friend’s very limited patience. He gave Jihoon a disapproving gaze which the other replied with an equally hard gaze. 

 

Seongwu tsked as he eyed his dongsaengs. He knew how Jihoon hated to be called as ‘pretty’ or ‘cute’. Park Jihoon is manly, and that’s it. 

 

He turned slightly so that the two Park could hear his hushed voice. "You guys have weapons?"

Jihoon and Woojin both nodded and withdraw their own blades from the holster at their legs. Seongwu smirked at this - he knew that the two would never leave their blades behind. He then turned back to address to the other gang.

 

“You know what, instead of trying to rile them up why don’t we just start –“

 

The eldest’s sentence was cut off when suddenly the eyebrow-scarred-guy dashed towards him with a knife. He was caught off guard but luckily his reflex was still on point so when the knife grazed his arm, he quickly grab the guy’s hand and turned it, while giving a swift kick at his stomach knocking him down. 

 

Seongwu let out a hollow chuckle as he stretched his bleeding arm. “Haven’t your mama taught you that it is rude to cut off someone’s sentence?”

 

As he finished his words, he immediately lunged forward, as well as the two Park who without wasting any time grabbing the guys beside them as they delivered their own punches and kicks. 

 

 

Successfully knocking out a guy with just a single blow, Seongwu turned just in time when another guy tried to punch his face with a brass knuckle. Luckily he managed to sidestep before he grabbed the guy's hand and elbowed from below, making a 'crack' sound. Then he kicked at the guy's back making him falling to the ground, screaming helplessly at his broken arm. 

 

He turned just in time for his eyes to catch one of the guy raising his gun and aimed at Woojin who was fighting vigorously with his sausage partner at his side. Seongwu immediately grabbed his own gun from his holster and shot the guy's hand, causing him to scream and dropped his gun. He then released another shot at the guy's leg. Seongwu patted himself mentally for his very best precision.

 

As the duo fighters managed to knock down their two opponents and proceed to the last one standing - other than the leader, Seongwu turned to the said leader who watched the whole battle incredulously. His expression immediately schooled to blank as he face the former. They were standing face to face, each seemed to be ready to attack.

 

"How does it feels to watch your man fall down one by one?" Seongwu said as he tried to rile up the latter. "It must've been sucks, to watch your useless men knocked out without so much effort."

If there was one thing he had learned, it was never to let the enemy get on his nerves in the middle of a fight. His attempt seemed to be successful as the guy gritted his teeth before surging forward, sharp knife in his hand. 

 

He quickly sidestepped but the leader managed to read his move and his breath was knocked out from him when the latter's knee hit his solar plexus hardly, making him fall on his knees. He's strong, he would admit that. 

He managed to recover quickly before the leader tried to swing his knife towards him, he ducked as he grabbed the stretched arm, quickly standing up and gave a temple kick to the acting leader, successfully knocking down the latter. The leader breathe heavily as he grabbed his throbbing temple.  

 

"Nice try, dude. But I think you need more practice." Seongwu said simply as the guy glared strongly. 

 

"You think you are powerful enough? You don't have any fucking idea who you're dealing with -"

 

His sentence was cut when a loud _bang_ was heard, and he screamed painfully. Seongwu eyed the guy in disgust as he kept back his gun into the holster. 

 

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood to kill, so I shot your leg instead."

 

The two Park walked towards them with bored look. "Well, I guess it's you who doesn't know who you're dealing with." Woojin sneered as Jihoon crossed his arm while standing in front of them.

"I mean, if I were you, I would never let him touch me." Jihoon said to the pitiful leader as he pointed towards Seongwu with his chin.

 

The leader glared at them as Seongwu smirked. "Thanks, Jihoonie. I'm flattered."

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes in response before he stretched his body. "Come on, let's go home. It's getting boring." He slung his arm around Woojin's shoulder but was pushed away as the younger grumbled how he was disgustingly covered with sweat and blood.

 

"Next time if you want to start a fight, try to avoid the members of The Dragon Hunter." with Seongwu's last sentence said to the leader, he was enjoying how the leader's expression changed to horrified at the revelation before he turned around and walked away with his dongsaengs on his side.

 

 

"Thanks for coming, hyung." Woojin said when they had reached their base.   
  


Seongwu grinned. "You should thank Daniel for that. I would have ignore your call if not for Daniel blabbering at me to pick up your call." Woojin muttered a _why do I have to meet him in this world_ while Jihoon mirrored his hyung's grin. But then his grin fell when he noticed the said hyung's bloody left sleeve.

 

"Hyung, you're bleeding." Jihoon said as Seongwu parked his car at the basement.

 

Seongwu seemed to not notice his injuries as he eyed his bleeding arms while rolling his sleeve up in disgust. Part of his shirt sleeve was torn because of the knife and he groaned loudly. "That bastard ruining my favorite shirt. I should've killed him." He said as he grabbed his sleeve distastefully. Woojin gave him some tissues from the backseat and Seongwu pressed it onto his wound as they walked inside.

 

Once they had entered the living room, they were greeted with the sight of Jisung and Sungwoon who were conversing on the sofa and Minhyun who buried his face behind his laptop. The newcomers had not expected for them to be there as no one told them that they were staying at their base tonight.

All heads (excepts Minhyun since he's so engrossed in his works) turned towards the three of them when they stopped in their track at the entrance of the living room. Actually it was an unspoken agreement that they wished to hide the incident before from the rest of the members, but well, fate loves to play them.

 

"uh oh." Seongwu muttered while Jihoon mumbled an _oh, crap_ and Woojin facepalmed at their situation.

 

Jisung was the first one to react. 

 

"Yah, Park Woojin, Park Jihoon. What happened to you?"

 

The mentioned guys were squirming under their leader's gaze. The leader then frowned as he turned to the eldest among the three newcomers.

 

"What the - Ong Seongwu! You're bleeding a lot?!" Jisung's loud voice causing him to wince. He rubbed his nape while grinning bashfully.

 

The leader's last sentence managed to bring Minhyun's attention away from his laptop to his commotion. His eyebrows knitted as he set his laptop aside before standing and taking steps towards the younger members. Once he reached in front of them, he crossed his arms before his serious gaze dropped onto the still grinning same-aged friend.

 

"Explain."

 

"Umm.." Seongwu avoided the former's eyes as he scratched at his chin. "We had a fight with other gang at the alleyway near Zouk because they tried to attack these two boys." Seongwu said while gesturing towards the younger ones. Minhyhun raised his eyebrow as he turned towards the two Park.

"And what were you doing there?" Sungwoon cut off by asking Woojin with a hint of mischievous tone.

 

Before he could reply, Jihoon cut in as he grabbed Seongwu's arms and pushing him so that he stood in front of them. 

 

"Heyy, that's not important now. I think it's more important for us to get Seongwu hyung treated. He could faint anytime now for losing too much blood." Jihoon grinned innocently at Minhyun as he addressed the others. "Does the med team present right now? I'll bring him to our infirmary right away." Luckily their gang has their own infirmary with a medic team, which really helped them a lot. He pushed Seongwu - who grumbled a _be gentle with my arms, please_ \- so that he moved forward but was stopped by Minhyun. 

 

"I'll take him." 

 

Jihoon blinked. "Okayy." He released his hold on his injured hyung's arms when Minhyun reached out and pulled the injured guy away to the infirmary. Jisung pinched the bridge of his nose after eyeing the two Park. "You guys, go - whatever. Go get yourself cleaned up or something. We'll talk about this later." Woojin nodded as moved immediately to his own room, with Jihoon towing behind him.

 

 

Seongwu yelped when the med guy applied ointment on his wound and start to bandage it. He was lucky that the cut was not that deep and didn't require him to get stitches. He groaned when another stinging sensation is felt on his arm but was immediately calmed down when a hand squeezing his own hand. He opened his eyes to see Minhyun staring at him - half concerned and half furious - before he burst into a laughter. 

 

Minhyun frowned when he pinched the younger's wrist. "What's so funny?" He dismissed the med guy after thanking him before turning back to the guy on the infirmary bed.

 

Seongwu managed to control his laughter luckily before Minhyun's infamous crab-like pinch attack him again. "Nothing, it's just - your face. Stop looking too worried like that you idiot." He said as he smiled with his eyes twinkled. 

 

The older guy exhaled as he leaned on his chair. "It's because you're hurt, you superior idiot." He tightened his hold on the younger's hand and he felt the younger squeezed his hand in assurance. Seongwu moved to sit on the bed as he was facing Minhyun. He cupped his face with his thumb brushing the elder's cheek. 

 

"Minhyun, we're in a gang. We couldn't run away from getting injured." He said softly with his thumb still caressing Minhyun's cheek. "Besides, I've had worse, remember?" Seongwu said cheekily and Minhyun grabbed his hand that was still cupping his face. He had this grim look in his eyes when he whispered a _don't remind me of that_. Seongwu smiled wider when the elder's moved his hand to give a feathery kiss to his palm. Minhyun rarely be the one to initiate such gesture. It's always been Seongwu who would be more affectionate towards the other guy.

 

"You know that you're my best friend, right? So you know that I love you the most, right?"

 

Seongwu asked and Minhyun felt his heart dropped. He withdrew his hand from the younger and gave him a (fake) smile.

 

"Of course, you idiot. It's not like there's anyone better than me." He tried to brush it off nonchalantly with a smirk and brushing invisible dirt on his shoulder.

 

The latter grinned as he rolled his eyes playfully. "Well, I can have Daniel as your replacement." He burst out into a laughter again when Minhyun shot him a warning glare.

 

They fell into a comfortable silence - maybe for Seongwu, but Minhyun bit his lips, contemplating to ask a question that has been playing in his head. He decided to just go with the question.

"Can I ask you something?"

 

Seongwu raised his eyebrow, gesturing to go ahead.

 

"So, are you, perhaps, romantically involved with Daniel?"

 

 

**********  
  


 

After their midnight rendezvous last night, Seongwu thought that they deserved to relax their mind, away from their gang lives for a while. Therefore, he planned with the Park duo to go to a picnic at Han river with his fellow members, not forgetting to invite Daniel along. The latter was so excited that he couldn't help but pestering Seongwu about the food, the activities and stuffs. Seongwu and Daniel were tasked to bring the mat, paper plates and cups and also other utensils. Minhyun, Jisung and Sungwoon had to prepare the food because according to Seongwu, they had the most money among them. The two Park and Jinyoung prepared their drinks and also some games. 

 

They were chatting while goofing around, talking about random things such as the cranky professor in the freshmen's class, Jinyoung complaining about how some students at his school always bother him because apparently, most of the girls fall for him. Seongwu jokingly (not really) asked if Jinyoung wanted him to kill them, which was given a disapproving glare from Jisung and Minhyun, while Sungwoon, Jihoon and Woojin grinned playfully. Daniel burst into laughter with a _Hyung, you couldn't even kill a fly_ , which Seongwu grinned at.

 

It was all nice. Nice weather, nice moment, nice place, nice people. Until suddenly Daniel opened his mouth to ask a question.

 

"Hey, have you ever heard about gangs in Seoul? I've heard rumors about the Dragon Slayers or something like that yesterday and technically they had control on all parts of Seoul. How cool is that?"

 

Seongwu and Jihoon choked on their drinks as they coughed harshly while Woojin spluttered the drink inside his mouth to his side. Minhyun and Jinyoung were busy calming the two boys who previously choking, avoiding the question whereas Sungwoon simply put a blanked face.

Seongwu had managed to compose himself after he smacked his chest for a few time, taking in deep breath with Jihoon doing the same.

 

Daniel blinked at his friends innocently as he tilted his head to side. "Umm, are you guys okay?"

 

Minhyun smiled at the younger as he chuckled to cover his members' situation. Seongwu rubbed his chest while rasping out "We're okay." and Jihoon making a circle with his thumb and index finger as a reply.

 

Welp, guess the Dragon _Slayer_  members had to be more careful so that Daniel wouldn't caught up on anything. 

 

 

 

**********

 

Minhyun stared into the sky as he leaned against bench at the small garden in front of their dorm building. His mind drifted off the his conversation with Seongwu on the previous night.

 

  _"So, are you, perhaps, romantically involved with Daniel?"  Minhyun asked, trying to play it cool while Seongwu was quite taken aback with his question._

 

_His raised an eyebrow as he grinned to the elder. "What's with the sudden question?"_

 

_Minhyun shrugged his shoulder. "Just asking, you know."_

 

_The other guy became silent as his eyes bore onto the floor. Moments later, he looked back at Minhyun with an unknown smile._

 

_"Like I've said - we are in a gang, Minhyun. I couldn't afford a romantic relationship with anyone. We all know how dangerous that is."_

 

_Minhyun smiled bitterly, couldn't help but agreeing to the younger guy._

 

_Yes, to love is to be hurt. One wrong move and that'll get you killed._

 

 

 

"Hyung?"

 

Minhyun was snapped out from his daze when a voice called his name.

 

"What are you doing here?" 

 

Tilting his head at the question, Minhyun smiled at the guy who moved to sit beside him. "Well, I could ask you the same thing."

The guy raised the plastic bag in his hand as he grinned. "Craving for some snacks."

Minhyun stood up before he stretched his body. 

"Come on, Jaehwan. Let's get back inside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :)x  
> Edit: I forgot to tell you that Jaehwan's gonna play an important role in this story. What is it, I wonder. Tell me your thoughts on this story so far :)


	4. Zouk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu stretched his neck as he eyed the various drinks at the bar. “Damn, this club is lit. Minhyun-ah, we should come here next time.” He said as they made their ways to the VIP room while eyes scanning the club.
> 
> A sigh was heard through the earpiece as Jisung’s voice rang. “For once, Ong, please focus.” Seongwu just replied with a cheeky grin.

Jihoon and Woojin were waiting for Jinyoung outside of the high school. It's Thursday and their class ended early, so they decided to pick up Jinyoung at his school and go to their favorite chicken place.

 

"Remember when we were a high school student? Ah, memories." Woojin said dreamily while leaning against the wall.

 

Jihoon nudged him with his shoulder. "It's been only a year, you idiot." before he added, "I don't know how you graduated from high school and decided to enrol into a university with that dumb brain of yours."

 

The younger rolled his eyes. "You know that I got higher marks than you, right?"

 

"I know. But that doesn't make you less idiot."

 

 

"Hyung!"

 

Both 99-liner turned their heads towards the sound. There, they saw Jinyoung was jogging towards them with a bright smile, making everyone around him cooed. The two Park smirked at the attention their dongsaeng was getting.

 

"Sorry I'm late. I was having a discussion with my friend." Jinyoung said as he slung both his arms around his hyungs. Jihoon grumbled as he shrugged the arm off. "Well if you're not coming in 5 minutes, Woojin and I would have left you."

 

Woojin ruffled the maknae’s hair. He had to stretch his arm a bit to reach the top of his head. "What are you so tall for?" in which the latter replied with a smug smile.

 

Of course, the youngest had to be the tallest.

 

 

They were starting to leave the school compound before Jinyoung's eyes caught a sight of his friends.

 

"Oh, Daehwi! Guanlin!"

 

The two said guy who was talking to another guy immediately turned their heads towards the former. "Jinyoung hyung!"

 

As the three of them approached Jinyoung's friends, they were surprised to see the guy that was talking with his friends.

 

"Daniel hyung?" Jihoon seemed a bit surprised while Woojin knitted his eyebrows.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

Daniel who was also surprised with those three cleared his throat. "I'm here to see Daehwi. His mom asked to me pass a parcel to him. We used to be neighbours back in Busan so our moms are closed to each other." He explained with a grin. "Where are you going to?"

Woojin's expression turned back to normal. "We are going to that chicken place. You wanna join us?"

 

Daniel seemed contemplating a bit. "Is Seongwu hyung going with you?"

 

The other Park shook his head. "He said he is not feeling well so he went back to the dorm already."

 

The eldest's raised his eyebrows at the younger's words. "Oh, no wonder he seemed a bit weird this morning." Then he gave them a polite smile as he said, "I guess I'll pass too. I better go check up on him to make sure he doesn't choke on his own snort."

Everyone cackled at that. Yeah, that's just what their Seongwu hyung would do.

 

"No worries, hyung. Minhyun hyung is there since early because apparently he said that he doesn't trust Seongwu to walk without injuring himself."

 

"Oh." Daniel's smile faltered but he quickly plastered back a grin. Definitely didn't go unnoticed by the two Park.

 

"Okay, we'll go first. Bye guys." Jihoon, Woojin and Jinyoung bid goodbye to the three acquaintance before making their way to the chicken place. Their stomachs started to rumble so the better stuff it up before people flooded the place.

 

 ********************************

 

 

Daniel was about the open the door when he noted an envelope slid between the door. Confusingly, he picked up the envelope and saw Seongwu's name written on it.

 

"What is this?" He muttered. Oh well, intruding someone's privacy is not his thing so he decided to give the letter to the receiver.

 

As he opened the door, the dorm was quite silent so he stepped inside and spotted the two bodies on Seongwu's bed. It didn't need a genius to figure out that it was Minhyun and Seongwu sleeping together on the bed. When he moved to his own bed - just opposite of the older one, he saw how Minhyun was spooning the other guy, with one arm around the waist and another below the head - both were sleeping quite soundly.

He turned away because there was a weird feeling he felt just by looking at them and he didn't like it a bit. 'I guess I'll just sleep away my sorrow.'

 

 

"Daniel-ah, wake up."

A sweet-honey-voice woke him up from his slumber. He rub his eyes sleepily when he noted Minhyun was standing in front of him. The image of the two of them sleeping before flashed in his mind so he quickly looked away as cleared his throat.

"I've ordered a delivery. Let's eat." Minhyun said kindly as he patted Daniel, asking him to wake up. The younger then stretched on his bed before getting up on his feet, and immediately was back-hugged by none other than his sick hyung.

 

Seongwu draped himself over Daniel's back as the latter patted his interlocked hands. "Hyung, how are you feeling now?"

 

"I'm fine. Still feeling like a shit, but Minhyunie did a great job in making sure I don't hurt myself."

 

Daniel turned around to face Seongwu properly. "I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier that you are sick." He held the raven's hands while looking at him guiltily. Of course, he as a roommate should've noticed if his roommate is sick. Besides he felt worse because it's his beloved hyung who was sick and he didn't notice at all. Seongwu squeezed the younger's hands in reassurance before he tugged the brown-haired boy with him towards the kitchen. "It's okay, Niel. Besides I wouldn't want you to worry about me." The latter just replied with a meek nod. Two days ago Daniel was freaked out to see Seongwu coming back home with a bandaged arm. Luckily the elder managed to calm him down by telling him that he was injured while helping Jihoon with his artwork.

 

 

 

When they had taken their seats at the kitchen, Minhyun distributed their respective food before he settled down across his same aged friend.

 

"Really? Just a porridge?" Seongwu frowned at the food in front of him before he lifted his gaze up to stare accusingly towards Minhyun. How could that foxy guy ordered a porridge to him while the others eat delicious takeout.

 

Minhyun rolled his eyes while stuffing the food into his mouth. "As far as I remember, you're sick. Like dyingly sick, as you said. So how come you have the appetite to eat fancy food right now?" He said sarcastically as the other guy glared at him. Yes, he did said that he was dyingly sick because he wanted the elder to give him his full attention. You can't blame him because he is annoyingly clingy when he's sick.

 

Before he could retort, Daniel squeezed his stretched hand (that he was about to use it to snatch Minhyun's food) while giving him reassuring smile. "Just eat the porridge first, hyung. Later on we will order other food, okay?" Welp, Seongwu is weak for Daniel's bunny smile so he sighed as he spooned the porridge grudgingly. He ate the porridge sulkily, not forgetting to glare at his same-aged friend who purposely eating his delicious takeout food in a teasing way.

 

After they had done eating, Daniel retreated to his side of the room while Seongwu was sipping his hot chocolate that was made by Minhyun ("I'm dyingly sick, Minhyun. I need a hot chocolate to cure my clogged nose."). The eldest of the three was wiping the kitchen table when Daniel approached them.

 

"Hyung, Jaehwan asked me to accompany him to buy some stuffs so I'll be going for a while." He said as he stood in front of the sick guy who nodded in response.

 

"Ah, by the way I found this slipped between the door. And it has your name. I think it's for you."

 

Seongwu's eyes widened as he choked on his drink, eyes catching the sight of the snake logo on the envelope. Minhyun who coincidentally turned towards the youngest when he held out the envelope, startled as he saw the familiar logo before he changed his expression to blank. "Give me that." Seongwu immediately snatched the envelope while still not fully recovered from his coughing fit, ignoring Daniel's panicked question of '"are you okay?"

 

His fingers curled around the envelope as he held it below the table, eyes looking at Daniel. "Aren't you going? Don't let Jaehwan wait for you."

 

Daniel scratched his eyebrow before he decided to let this pass. He nodded towards his hyungs as he stepped outside of the room and closed the door.

 

 

 

"Fuck."

 

Seongwu threw the envelope onto the table as Minhyun quickly seated beside him. His delicate hands tore the envelope before carefully read the note inside.

 

'Remember this Friday. Don't be late. Also, try to ignore this and we'll see what would happen to your friend particularly named D.'

 

He felt like his blood was drained when he saw Daniel's name in the note. Of course, their enemy already knew who they are. So it's not impossible for them to catch on Daniel. But fuck if he's going to let those bastard lay their hands on Daniel. This is all his fault. He should’ve make sure that nobody knows about Daniel. What if something happened to his sweet, beloved Daniel -

 

His thought was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes met Minhyun's concerned gaze who still had his hand on the shoulder. "Hey, calm down. Breathe-"

 

"Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down, knowing they already have their eyes on Daniel?!" Seongwu rushed to stand and he paced back and forth while Minhyun was eyeing him.

 

"I know, Seongwu. But first, let's call the others to gather at the base." He caught the younger’s wrist gently, effectively stopping his pace. The raven guy looked into his eyes with an unknown emotion. This was his first time seeing the other lost his compose.

 

"I'm not letting Daniel hurt." He muttered when Minhyun engulfed him in a hug.

 

"Yes, Seongwu. Daniel will be fine. We’ll make sure of it." The elder replied as he rubbed his back comfortingly.

 

 

 ********************************************

 

 

‘Yes, hyung. I’ll stay at Jjaeni’s for tonight. Why are you so worried? Don’t worry, okay and say hi to your mom for me.’ Daniel’s laughter could be heard through the phone. Seongwu sighed as he looked around the area, eyes scanning the surrounding. He told – lied – to Daniel telling him that he had to go back to his house at Incheon because of some family things, and the younger accepted his lies without any doubt. The younger even offered to send him to the bus station but was politely declined since, well, he didn’t really need to take a bus.

 

“Nevermind. Just stay safe and call me if there’s anything.” He hung up the phone and pocketed it as he turned to his friends who were leaning against the wall. Each of them was wearing a mask of a dragon’s face – except him – to keep their identity hidden. The Dragon Hunter is a well-known mysterious group after all.

 

“Don’t you think that this mask is useless? Like I think almost everyone knows our face by now.” Woojin said as he took off his mask, waving it around as if trying to prove his point.

 

Sungwoon shrugged as he pulled down his mask until his chin. “Well, I guess so. But hey, we need to keep our tradition.” He snickered as he pulled up his mask back and adjusted it to be more comfortable. The others snorted at his answer. Well, they actually hope they can leave their masks behind already. I mean, it’s kinda hard to do some shooting and fighting with a mask. But hey, they managed.

 

 

Currently they were standing outside the club where they were supposed to meet the other group. They still have fifteen minutes left before the promised time so they decided to wander outside first. One look at members, they seemed so casual and relaxed but underneath their shirts and pants, laid various weapons ready to be used. Seongwu adjusted his bomber jacket to cover his gun more securely as he noticed Sungwoon’s peeking out from his shirt.

 

For tonight’s mission only Seongwu, Woojin, Sungwoon and Jihoon who were going inside as the others were waiting inside their minivan. Each has earpiece to connect each other and also to make it easier for the ones waiting in the van to help if the situation went south.

 

“10 minutes. You guys can start moving now.”

 

Minhyun’s voice was heard through the earpiece and they all stood straighter and adjusted their shirts as well as stretching a bit. The three guys took of their mask as they walked towards the entrance. The queue at the entrance was quite long but Sungwoon guided them towards the door entrance.

 

“Name?” The bouncer asked strictly but Sungwoon leaned in (read: Tip-toeing) to whisper to the bouncer. The former’s expression changed as he moved to the side to let Sungwoon’s group walked in. “Enjoy your night, sir.” He said while the short guy just replied with a tap on his shoulder.

 

“You have 6 minutes left. Try to look at the surrounding and see if there’s anyone suspicious.” Minhyun told them as they entered the venue.

 

Seongwu stretched his neck as he eyed the various drinks at the bar. “Damn, this club is lit. Minhyun-ah, we should come here next time.” He said as they made their ways to the VIP room while eyes scanning the club.

A sigh was heard through the earpiece as Jisung’s voice rang. “For once, Ong, please focus.” Seongwu just replied with a cheeky grin.

 

As they became nearer to the destined room, they stopped for a while before Jisung speaked. “Remember our plan and try to avoid any complication. Good luck guys.”

 

“Good luck.” Sungwoon whispered to them and was replied with nods.

 

With that, they wore their masks and changed their posture to become more rigid and pushed the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do leave some comments and feedback for this story :)x


End file.
